Hey Jude
by HappyMonster
Summary: "Convierte la triste canción que es tu vida y mejórala". Yo me iba a encargar de que Bella Swan volviera a cantar alegres canciones. Lemmon. OoC. TH . Edward POV. A Beatle Contest


**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: **Hey Jude  
**Nombre de la Autora: **Lizeta  
**Pareja: **Edward & Bella  
**Número de palabras: **2,985, aproximadamente xD.  
**Rating/Advertencias: **Rated M, por ligero lemmon. OoC.

**~ Hey Jude!**

_. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders ._

* * *

Hola, soy Edward Cullen tengo 18 años, y me gustaría contarles una historia... no acerca de mi, acerca de nosotros.

Todo empezó hace exactamente 9 meses...

* * *

**02 de Octubre 2009**

Estaba tomando unas cervezas con mi mejor amigo y mi hermano en el garaje de mi casa, cuando la conversación se puso un tanto ¿Cómo decirlo? Cursi.

"Dios, Alice y sus ideas... Ahora quiere aprender a tocar guitarra ¿Ustedes creen eso?" Jamás había escuchado a Jasper decir algo negativo de Alice, pero hasta yo sabía que eso era raro en ella.

"Algo asi paso con mi Rose, ahora quiere aprender a cantar, no es que crea que es mala... más bien creo que es algo... ¿Como decirlo? Pésima." En eso tenia razón mi hermano, el día que canto en la boda de nuestra prima hasta el cura la interrumpió de manera elegante; ofreciendo un brindis.

"Wow, al parecer sus chicas quieren sacar su lado artístico a flote, a lo mejor quieren cantarles canciones cuando estén en plena..." Auch. Recibí un golpe de Jasper. Cristo. Parecen niñitas sensibles.

"Hablo enserio hermano, Alice ya fue con el maestro que te dio clases de guitarra, ¿Lo recuerdas? Bueno, empieza el lunes creo, no se me su agenda ni nada por el estilo" Claro que se lo sabia y de memoria el carbón, era como el esclavo de mi hermana. Lo compadezco.

"Solo se que las chicas están OBSESIONADAS con esta niña de Youtube ¿Como se llama Jazz? Ah, ya recordé, es "Bellsings" o una cosa parecida" De pronto me sentí curioso por ella.

"¿Y que hace ella en Youtube?, ¿Canta?"

"Por supuesto que canta Edward, ¿Porque crees que se puso BellSINGS?, debo admitir que canta decente, aunque todas sus canciones son bastante deprimentes y me aburren" Jasper se paro de inmediato asustado.

"Maldición, quede con su hermana en la cafetería, me va a matar. Ehmm... ¿Chicos? Los veo al rato." Y salio despavorido que parece que solo vimos su dignidad en el suelo.

"Bueno Eddie, te dejo, iré a leer porno o algo asi" Agh, detesto que me llame asi el imbécil, asi que le di un puntapié y me divertí al verlo sufrir, pero como todo lo bueno se acaba, se levanto rápido y se metió a la casa.

En fin, yo no tenía nada divertido que hacer, asi que subí a mi cuarto a leer mis e-mails en mi laptop... Nada. Ni siquiera una cadena, o mi horóscopo o una propuesta indecorosa de alguna compañera escolar, ah si... olvide comentarles ese detalle era un tanto playboy, pero nada de andar con zorras que se meten con medio mundo, solo con las que llaman suficientemente mi atención.

Y justamente ahora tenia ganas de escuchar a esa tal "BellSings" entre a Youtube y busque su canal* fue muy fácil, y note de inmediato sus 952,428 suscriptores. WOW. Debe ser buena, Leí que tenía mi edad y que se llamaba Bella Swan y nada mas. En la imagen se veía bastante mona, aunque con una mirada triste.

Seleccione el primer video que vi, y ella estaba ahí, y la melodía de "_Yesterday_" de los _Beatles_ empezó a sonar, pero en vez de escucharse la tan famosísima voz masculina, escuche el canto de un bello ángel, vaya que cursi me escucho, pero es la verdad. La mujer que tenía (Literalmente) delante mió, me hacia olvidar mis problemas y solo centrarme en ella, solo escucharla a ella, sin importar nada más, como si solo estuviéramos ella y yo, aunque en realidad ninguno de los dos estábamos juntos, pero asi me hacia sentir ella, ella y su voz.

Cuando termino la canción, no pude evitar en seleccionar el siguiente video, y el que seguía, hasta que los 24 videos terminaron, al final de verlos, me sentí fascinado con esta chica, si tan solo pudiera conocerla o algo asi. _Vaya Cullen, ahora el niñito tiene un amor platónico ¿Quien sigue, Hannah Montana?_ Tonta voz interior.

Pero aparte note que solo tocaba y cantaba canciones tristes y deprimentes, y que casi siempre una lagrima resbala sobre su mejilla al terminar algunas canciones. Y eso estaba mal los Ángeles no deberían llorar, talvez yo la haría cambiar de opinión y con ese pensamiento me eche a dormir.

* * *

Agh otro día más en mi agenda, me levante a duras penas, pues me había desvelado viendo los videos de "BellSings", no me moleste en bañarme ¡Hey! No olía tan mal...

A pesar de mi flojera, tenia que ir a comer, asi que fui a la cocina y empecé a hacer lo que mejor me sale... Los cereales. Cuando sentí un torbellino pasar... Bueno más bien; Alice.

"Hola hermanito mió, hermoso, precioso y querido. ¿Te he dicho lo guapo que te vez hoy?" Algo tenía entre manos la duende.

"No necesito que me lo digas duendecillo, ya lo se. Ahora dime que quieres"

"El viernes necesito que me lleves a conocer a mi ídolo, mi inspiración y mi modelo a seguir" Concluyo con un suspiro. Toda una Drama Queen.

"¿Quien? ¿Esa chica que se hace mas famosa cuando trae peluca?"

"¿Miley Cyrus? ¡NO! Ya pase mi obsesión por ella hace tiempo... Hablo de la estrella de Youtube, "BellSings" se presentara en Seattle en un local, no solo estará ella también estará..." ¿¡QUE! ¿La conocería?

"Por-Por supuesto, yo te llevo, incluso te acompañare y todas esas cosas que se supones que haces en esos lugares" Estaba atónito, moría por conocerla.

"Awww, hermanito, ¡Eres un amor!" Y sentí sus pequeños bracitos a mí alrededor. Y yo solo podía pensar. _Bella. Bella. Bella._

* * *

"Venetian Princess** es definitivamente la reina de las parodias en Youtube, ni siquiera KeyOfAwesome*** se puede comparar a esa reina y su magnifica creatividad" No entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo ese tipo gordo con el que trate de conversar.

Pero supongo que era normal, Estaba en una convivencia llena de estrellas de Youtube, que se supone que cualquiera con acceso a Internet debería conocer (Según Alice), yo solo buscaba por todas partes a "Bella" aunque resultaba difícil ya que en sus videos ella no miraba directamente la cara, asi que no la conocía bien.

"Bien, ¿Están todos listos? A continuación escucharemos a Venetian Princess cantar una de sus parodias y después de ella llega... ¡BellaSings!"

Genial. La vería cantar en vivo, y no cabía de puta felicidad en mí ser, pero aun tenía que empezar a cantar la otra chica.

La vi subirse al estrado era una chica morena y de ojos verdes, e hizo una parodia de 7 things de Miley Cyrus, fue bastante graciosa y tenia linda voz pero nada comparado con la de Bella.

Acabo su presentación y todos estaban muriéndose de la risa, incluido yo, de repente cuando la otra chica se bajo del escenario.

Subió ella.

Cuando la vi en mi pequeña pantalla de mi laptop, no tenia nada comparado con la belleza que tenía frente a mis ojos en ese momento, ahí estaba ella, como me la había imaginado e incluso mas hermosa, con una larga cabellera que a distancia se veía sedosa, de complexión delgada y un poco alta, pero no demasiado, y tenia un poco de maquillaje, cuando se sentó en el banco y volteo a mirarnos, me quede sin aliento su mirada triste habitualmente, pero mi algo mas en sus ojos achocolatados, que me daban ganar de sumergirme en ellos, vaya mi lado romántico sale siempre que la veo, y me gusta ese sentimiento.

"Hola a todos, han sido muy amables todos conmigo y espero que esta canción les guste, es de los _Beatles "Yer Blues_"

Y empezó a rasgar las cuerdas de la guitarra que llevaba con ella, nuevamente me deje llevar por su voz sin dejar de verla, otra triste canción empezó a cantar.

En medio de la canción nuestras miradas se cruzaron y decidieron no mirar a nadie más.

Nos estábamos conectando y ella no dejaba de mirarme, tanto que me puso algo nervioso, una parte de mi me dijo: "Demonios, tu eres Edward Cullen, ¿Quien se pone nervioso por una chica? y la otra parte me dijo "Tu, **estúpido"**

No me di cuenta, cuando termino de cantar, me quede en un especie de trance y cuando volví a mirar hacia el escenario ya no estaba ella, y el publico rompió en aplausos lo que hizo que me preguntara… ¿Cuántos más estarán locos por ella?

* * *

Mire a todos lados buscando con la mirada a Alice y la encontré con que se estaba comiendo (literalmente) a Jasper. Ewww. Decidí ir a tomar un trago, que se volvieron varios tragos, cuando empecé a sentirme mareado con el alcohol y con los cover de canciones tontas, empecé a caminar, no se ni porque lo hice, hasta que sentí que topaba con alguien.

"Ten cuidado" Esa voz.

"Ehmm... Lo siento" Era lo único que mi cabeza podía formular al tenerla enfrente de mi... tan cerca.

"Te vi mirándome cuando cantaba...-suspiro frustrada mientras se agarraba la frente, era tan adorable- es solo que quería presentarme. Soy Isabella, dime Bella" Dijo de manera encantadora, mientras estrechaba mi mano.

"Un placer conocerte, yo soy Edward, dime Edward" Dije con una sonrisa torcida. Okey, tenia que coquetear ¿No? Ella solo rió, y me pareció hermoso el sonido.

"¿Te parecería ir a un lugar más tranquilo o algo asi?" Solo asentí, vaya un lugar tranquilo... mi mente de playboy me dejo ver el doble sentido de esa frase, espero que este en lo correcto.

* * *

"Y después me metieron a la cárcel, pero solo fueron unas horas, luego mi papa pago la fianza, y seguimos con la fiesta, fue genial..." Habían pasado 2 o 3 horas, ya cuando le había contado acerca de mi sueño de ser doctor y de mis cicatrices después empecé a platicarle esa historia, y ella solo me escuchaba y sonreía, y comentaba de vez en cuando, empecé a sentirme algo incomodo.

"Tu te diviertes mucho ¿Cierto?" Me parecía una pregunta extraña.

"Si… eso creo. ¿Que tu no lo haces?" Le dije en tono de broma, aunque ella no lo noto.

"No... de echo casi nunca, y estando aquí contigo me divierto bastante, solo escuchándote, eres una gran persona Edward"

"Dime una cosa Bella, ¿Porque nunca cantas canciones alegres? Es decir, siempre cantas canciones tristes... ¿Porque?" Me quemaba en ese momento la curiosidad.

"Deje de ser feliz hace mucho tiempo, simplemente deje la esperanza atrás. Veras antes yo era como las demás chicas... Salía con mis amigas, tenía un perfecto novio, una familia que amaba.

Pero hace 2 años los perdí, estaba aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra con una amiga, cuando me llamo el mejor amigo de mis padres, Billy Black, para decirme que habían tenido un accidente de auto. ¡UN ACCIDENTE DE AUTO! - Lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos, mientras se desgarraba mi corazón - y que ellos no habían sobrevivido, no lo creía. Corrí hacia mi casa esperando ver ahí a mi padre viendo el partido, y a mama horneando galletas, pero no los encontré... Solo encontré ruido en mi cuarto, fui a ver con la esperanza que fueran ellos, y no eran...

Era mi novio con mi prima en la cama. Y de ahí deje de existir, me sentía una basura, sigo sintiéndome asi. Siempre que trato de olvidarlo, de divertirme, pero vuelvo a recordarlo a mis padres, a mi "perfecto novio", mi antigua vida, todo eso. Simplemente es difícil de olvidarlo, es como si lo tuviera tatuado en mi mente"

"Bells yo..."

"Lo lamentas por mi, si lo se"

"No Bella, es decir, tuviste ese gran dolor pero es hora de dejarlo ir_. No estropees tu vida, convierte la triste canción que es tu vida y mejórala. No tengas miedo, es la única manera de que las cosas te empiecen a ir bien_." Escuche su risa, por segunda vez en el día.

"Escúchate... suenas como una canción de los Beatles, pero gracias. Hace mucho que no me sentía de esta manera tan bien, enserio lo aprecio Ed" De repente me dieron ganas de cantar esa misma canción con ella sin importar que, a parte de estar un poco borracho.

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better" _

"Muy gracioso próximo Paul McCartney, esta oscureciendo... ¿Me llevarías a casa?" Me acelero el corazón con esa invitación.

"Hasta al infinito y mas allá" Me reí de mi propio comentario.

* * *

"¿Quieres algo de beber o algo asi?" Tenía la boca seca, que apenas podía mover los labios para musitar...

"Si, por favor"

"Vuelvo en un momento" Su casa era realmente acogedora, se notaba que era donde vivían sus padres, por ser una casa duplex para solo una persona era demasiado.

Regreso con unos vasos de limonada. Esperaba algo más fuerte, pero no estaba mal.

"Espero que te guste" Nos sentamos en el sillón, sin tema de conversación, hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

"No sabia que vivías en Seattle, vivo escalofriantemente cerca, en Forks ¿Lo conoces?"

"Si, eh ido un par de veces..."

Genial. Todas las cosas que me había repetido a mi mismo, decirle a ella, desaparecieron de mi mente, y no sabia que hacer.

Cuando de repente se me acerco y sentí lo tibio de los labios de Bella sobre los mios, pero de inmediato se retiro.

"Disculpa, no quise ser atrevida o algo por el estilo es solo que yo..."

No espere a que terminara y ataque sus labios de nuevo, primero suave, pero luego empezamos a tornarnos un poco más salvajes, cuando prácticamente nos estábamos devorando. No era consciente de mis actos, asi que solo atine a levantarla de donde estábamos para llevarla hacia la que suponía era su habitación, ella se estremeció y solo le susurre un "No tengas miedo" y se relajo al instante.

Poco a poco le retire su corta blusa por arriba, que me dejo ver sus senos delicadamente redondos, ni tan grandes, ni tan chicos, solo perfectos para mi, ella se avergonzó y me jaloneo del cabello. Auch. Decidí continuar con mi trabajo, y empecé a lamer delicadamente

Sus pezones uno por uno, para prepararla, ella solo soltaba gemiditos de placer que me excitaban momento a momento.

Después de un rato, ella estaba más que preparada, cuando le quite su pantalón lentamente, y toque su punto sensible a través de la tela de sus bragas, húmeda, deliciosa y solo para mí, la retire tranquilamente.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta que ella me había sacado la camiseta, ni me interesaba mucho en ese momento.

"Edward... ¿Me dolerá mucho?, es que... Soy virgen, perdón por no decírtelo es solo que..."

"No te preocupes, solo disfruta"

Estaba nervioso, jamás lo había hecho con una virgen, pero ella era Bella, y se merecía lo mejor, me baje los pantalones y situé mi erecto miembro en la entrada de ella, y descendí lentamente, tratando de no lastimarla, una lagrima traicionera bajo por sus mejillas, solo atine a quitarla con mi lengua, después ella empezó a gemir.

Bienvenida al placer.

Acelere el ritmo, pero tratando de ser cuidadoso.

"Más rápido Edward. Porfavor" Que linda en pedirlo, no tarde en hacer su petición, pero maldición. Ella era tan jodidamente estrecha que mi orgasmo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, cuando menos me di cuenta...

"¡EDWARD!" Nos venimos al mismo tiempo, y yo dentro de ella.

Y... Mierda. No me puse condón.

* * *

3 semanas sin saber nada de ella.

21 días.

504 horas.

30240 segundos.

Ni una llamada, y cada vez que trataba de contactarme con ella, no contestaba.

No había subido ni un solo video a Youtube.

Hasta que decidí ir a verla a Seattle, sabía que estaba en casa. Mientras yo estaba afuera, golpeando la puerta como idiota, con la esperanza de que ella abriera, solo esperaba que no estuviera enojada, por aprovecharme de ella, o algo por el estilo.

Cuando casi me daba por vencido, la vi abrir la puerta.

Hermosa como la había conocido.

Y a la vez, destrozada.

Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y se veía demacrada, me partió el alma.

"¡Bella! ¿Que sucede? He tratado de contactarte, y no he sabido nada de ti, eh estado muy preocupado" No pude ocultar mi nerviosismo

"Estoy embarazada"

Y supe que esas dos palabras cambiarían mi vida para siempre.

* * *

**8 de junio del 2010**

Todos pensaban que era demasiado pronto, que no lo lograríamos, que no estábamos realmente enamorados, que no nos conocíamos lo suficiente. Solo se que las mejores cosas suceden en un parpadeo.

"Es una preciosa niña"

Ya habían pasado 9 meses, desde que Bella y yo estábamos juntos... Mas bien desde que la bebe, Bella y yo estábamos juntos.

Aunque no pude estudiar todo este año, había valido la pena, todo había valido la pena, al verla nacer. Era la cosita más preciosa que yo jamás haya visto, talvez después de mi Bella. Cuando la vi, supe que siempre estaría ahí para ella, que nada jamás le haría falta y que siempre me tendrá para apoyarla, para secarle sus lagrimas cuando caiga, para enseñarle las lecciones de la vida, que talvez yo no había aprendido, ya no era el chiquillo de 18 años que le valía la vida, ahora había cambiado, y se que ahora con mi familia _las cosas iban a mejorar._

"¿Puedo cargarla?" Añadió mi hermosa esposa, mientras se la entregaban en sus brazos. Era un hermoso momento que no pude evitar volver a cantarle...

"_Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her_" Vi ese brillo picaro en sus ojos.

"_Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better_" Acompleto la cancion por mi.

"¡Vaya si que están hechos uno para el otro, pero ahora quiero saber que nombre le pondrán a mi sobrinita" Tonto Emmett arruinando el momento como siempre.

Pero su pregunta no era difícil, ambos la sabíamos...

"Su nombre es Jude"

* * *

Muahaha, edite algunos errores ortograficos, que eran muchos y ni cuenta u.u & por cierto me dijeron que "Jude" era hombre D: gracias a Denise(:, pero hagamonos ciegos & creamos que no xD .

El lemmon, bien popó u.u. Esque awww cuando leí acerca de que habia un contest de The Beatles no lo pude evitar (: creo soy la primera en participar o no sé, pero luego me ire de vacas & sabra dios cuando regrese XD, por eso me adelanto... espero les haya gustado n_n

* Canal: Bueno si esta facil, donde un usuario pone sus video, blah , blah.

** Venetian Princess: Una chava bien neta ;) visiten su canal es la pura onda (Y). Solo busquen Venetian Princess en Youtube & luego, luego sale.

*** Key of Awesome: Otros que son la neta e igual que Venetian, hacen parodias, ya saben... en Youtube xD.

Lo que esta _con esta letra, _es lo que tiene que ver con la cancion de los Beatles, Hey Jude & la traduccion si la quieren ver esta en... Google xD, ahi la buscan haha.

Por alguna extraña razón, nombre 3 veces a Miley Cyrus XD.

Nada les cuesta dejar un review u.u 

Cada vez que lees un fic & no dejas review un chino muere :O

(yo ya mate a varios, okno')


End file.
